


Until Tomorrow

by Ladyfiction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiction/pseuds/Ladyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes princess Zelda for a stroll on Epona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow

First ever attempt at OoT. I wrote this as a birthday gift to a friend, who loves the Legend of Zelda. Posted with her permission. **  
**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. **  
**

**-=Until Tomorrow=-**

 

                    Link had anticipated this moment all day. It had kept him completely restless, from the crack of dawn until late afternoon. She had said yes to him. He could not help but smile every time he recalled her happily beaming face.

 

Zelda had really liked his idea and he was proud of himself for having asked. His heart had definitely skipped a beat when she agreed to go for a stroll on Epona with him. This was practically a date. _Another_ date.

 

Today would be their second outing together. The first time, she had hugged him goodbye and her scent and warmth had overwhelmed his senses completely. He missed her sorely by the next day and yearned to see her again. She was always so delightful and clever. Sometimes, she would even openly flirt with him. He wanted to hold her hand and interlace their fingers, in only for her to blush a bright rosy hue.

 

Link had prepared this date with her in mind all day now. They would leisurely meander on Epona and watch the sun set in the distance of Hyrule Field. He was very punctual, as he waited across the bridge for the princess to arrive. He cast a long shadow in the late afternoon sunlight. The sunset would soon begin.

 

When Zelda appeared moments later, Link straightened his posture and smiled in anticipation. She returned his affectionate grin, "It's nice to see you again."

 

Link pulled her into a quick embrace, if only to embarrass her and his attempt was a success. She was completely abashed but secretively adored his impromptu gesture. It was so sudden. She barely had time to look up at him and he had already released her. It almost made her laugh.

 

Zelda knew that she would blush furiously the entire time. From their hug, to touching Link's hand as she mounted Epona, Zelda was embarrassed by how intimate it felt to have him settle down behind her. Link grabbed the reigns in Zelda's lap, deliberately leaning forward and in near her ear, as if to graze it with his cheek. He then settled back to an upright position and their bodies were no longer touching.

 

The soft glow of the sun was beautiful on her face. Zelda was even more breathtaking, basking in the last rays of glowing sunlight. Link was staring her, as Epona came to a comfortable pace. She was enjoying the delicate breeze in her hair, as she noticed her admirer, staring at her.

 

"Thank you for this amazing view." She said to him ruefully, with a daring smirk.

 

Link chuckled, "No, thank you."

 

Zelda purposefully leaned back into Link's chest, as Epona stopped. This was the best place to watch the sun set, Link told her and for a few minutes of pleasant silence, they watched the sun dip beyond the horizon together. His arms settled around her smaller frame and again, she realized that she was blushing furiously. She could not help but wonder if he was as well, even if only a little.

 

As the sun finally disappeared, Link closed his eyes for a moment and indulged in Zelda's warmth, before finally letting go of the princess. She was expected back at the castle before the darkness of the night invaded the open fields, which meant that their date was almost over.

 

Zelda was shifting herself in the saddle, in order to look at her hero and his handsome face but from over his shoulder, instead she saw an apparition floating mid-air.

 

There was a mauve hue, as a dark distortions of sorts appeared, holding a lantern of white fire. Zelda screamed. Link saw the fear well up in her eyes. The poe began to cackle behind them, as Epona was startled into neighing loudly. It reappeared in front of them, dancing mischievously in the air. Link steadied Zelda's shaking nerves by placing a hand on her shoulder. He was ignoring the poe's antics by smiling reassuringly at her. His blue eyes kept her own entranced and slowly, she breathed out her anxieties and smiled comfortably again.

 

Link reached down into the saddle bag that Epona carried and drew his bow and quiver. After carefully selecting an arrow, the hero of time placed the feathered end near the draw string and lifted the weapon to aim. Zelda watched him very intently, in order to distract herself from the eerie cackles of the ghost swirling around them. But instead of firing the round, Link withdrew from his poised stance and the poe vanished again from sight.

 

Before it could reappear though, Link offered his bow to Zelda. She tried to refuse but he insisted and agreed to help her position herself correctly. This was a great way to practice her archery skills. With her arm drawn back and fingers clutching the arrow, Link maneuvered her upper torso and straightened her back, in order for Zelda to better aim.

 

"Just breathe," he told her and she focused on calming her nervous gasps.

 

The bow stopped shaking.

 

"When it appears, loosen your grip and let go." Link advised again.

 

Zelda was ready when the poe materialized to her left. Link was behind her, guiding her arms with his own; he did not even need to tell her when to fire, the arrow struck its target perfectly. The poe exploded into a light purple soul and Link quickly dismounted from Epona to catch Zelda's helpless prey. He returned with a jar and the poe securely inside. She awed at her treasure and stared at it in fascination, as they galloped back to the castle. Never before had she seen a poe captive before. Her curiosity kept her asking questions. Although an impressive prize, Zelda could not keep the memento and Link agreed to bring it to the poe collector instead.

 

"Thank you for showing me how to use your bow and arrow."

 

"You're very welcome, princess."

 

Zelda was smiling again but Link lost sight of her blush as she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He noticed that she enjoyed doing that as much as he did.

 

"Come see me tomorrow," Zelda told him, as she left the warmth and security of his embrace.

 

Link nodded and with a shy wave, Zelda stepped onto the bridge and called out a final goodnight, before hurrying across.

 

Now, Link could not wait until tomorrow…again.

 

**-=EndE=-**  
  


 Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
